Hispanic Untergangers
Hispanic Untergangers are Untergangers from the Hispanic community. Originally considered to be part of the mainstream English community, they have since become a somewhat separate entity from the community due to efforts by Juegoxi to promote the Hispanic community. This page exists to document the Hispanic community and their select interactions, among other things. History The first famous Hispanic Unterganger was MoarHitlerParodies, who is currently retired. Despite being recognized as the first Unterganger residing in a Hispanic country, his parodies were focused on the English community. Years passed without Untergangers in the Hispanic community after MoarHitlerParodies retired. In mid-2015, Juegoxi uploaded his first Downfall parody. Juegoxi began to make more parodies. One of his parodies, Hitler Meets Geometry Dash, ended up bringing a lot of people into the community. Juegoxi began to upload parodies more regularly, and was the only Hispanic to upload parodies up until recently, where he encouraged his subscribers to start making parodies. Juegoxi has since attempted to recognize these channels and appeal to the Hispanic community. List of Hispanic Untergangers The following is a list of Hispanic Untergangers. Please read the notes before editing this section. :NOTE: Do not edit table with VisualEditor, use the old editor! __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes about this section *As in any fan lists, this is not official, and will never ever be a complete one. *To check if you're in the list, press F3 (Windows) / Command+F (Mac), and type your YouTube name to see if you can find yourself. *In the wiki spirit where everyone can be editors, you can add yourself to the list! **Make sure you've registered to Wikia (this is to avoid vandalism and to familiarize yourself in editing wikis.) **For newly-registered users, you must have at least 5 edits elsewhere in this wiki (comments and user messages included) **Simply follow the pattern and adhere to the existing format. **Do help to expand and fill the missing information on the table! *In cases where you cannot edit the list (or you're too lazy to), contact requesting your inclusion. **Include your YT channel link and report all necessary information (nationality, upload count, views, etc.) for *Report duplicates, dead channels and dormant ones or, better yet, perform the necessary edits (remove duplicates, change the status, etc.) *Channels considered dormant will not have its infos updated unless you do it yourself. *The YouTube link is only significant where Untergangers have changed their channel names or otherwise cannot be inferred from the Name column. *We encourage you to update other people's stats if you are adding yourself or updating your own stats. *''If your edit *ucks up the table, stop everything you're doing and seek help from immediately.'' Hispanic Unterganger Awards The Hispanic Unterganger Awards(HUA) is a monthly awards show that works similarly to the Unterganger Awards. It is managed by Juegoxi and recognizes Hispanic channels and their parodies. Hispanic Chat The Hispanic chat (Sociedad de Untergangers Hispanos, English translation: Society of Hispanic Untergangers) is a chat created by Juegoxi on the Chatango platform. It is the biggest place where Hispanic Untergangers meet. Category:Untergangers